An odd feeling
by GothicMarla
Summary: Near sees Mello going out to the rain and decides to follow him wondering what Mello would be doing out there, maybe catching a cold? Find out! Oneshot...


**Hello! This is my first post, and I'm almost sure it's going to suck. Why? First of all, I'm Mexican, but I prefer writing in English. This is a short story I dreamed about a few days ago, MelloxNear yaoi, how weird it is to dream about that, also my dream is very weird, but I hope anyone that reads this at least gets a little smile. Don't hate me!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own death note, I wish I did, but I don't…**

This is really weird, it's not that I want, but when I see him walk, I wish he didn't hate me so much so I could follow him around, but if I do he will mostly hit me. Even when I don't mind, being hit by Mello isn't good at all… But I have this odd feeling, where I think, that the only way Mello touches me is with violence, and that I don't mind, because I wish he would touch me in a gentle way…

Mello was walking to the outside of the Wammy's house with a chocolate bar on his hand, it was raining outside, but he didn't have an umbrella to protect himself from the rain.

"What is he doing? Going out to the rain without an umbrella, is he trying to catch a cold or something?" –Near thought as he twirled a lack of his white hair, his grays eyes followed Mello until the door closed behind him, and then he followed him through the window.

Near was expecting that Matt had seen Mello get out to the rain just like that, and then he would run to save his blonde friend, but Matt wasn't around, there was no one around, only him sitting on the stairs with his transformers. Near sighed as he realized he would feel guilty if Mello went sick from going so stupidly to the rain with only a chocolate bar, and that he didn't stop him even when he had a chance, so he first ran to his room not so far from there to save his toys and he put a pair of boots on, he took an umbrella and prepared himself to go to the rescue of Mello.

Outside, he couldn't see at all because it was night, but then he saw a small yellow sparkle of Mello's hair that shined with the moon's light, with his mind on blank and the sound of the rain, he walked to Mello, who was sitting on the bottom of a tree staring at his chocolate without taking a single bite. Near wasn't too close, but he could see the blonde thanks to the full moon's light, what a beautiful night it was. Mello hid his head between his legs and started to sob quietly, Near was surprised that Mello, such a bad and strong guy, was crying like that. Then he remembered the purpose of getting out: saving him from the rain. But, disturbing Mello while he was crying? He would probably get killed, Near swallowed now feeling that it was a waste of his time and warmth to get out and follow Mello, just to see him cry from the distance and then run like hell back to his room. He felt like a coward, but his thoughts were vanished when he noticed a pair of blue narrowing eyes looking at him, Near tried to keep his cool while dealing with such killer eyes.

"What do you want?"- Mello said cleaning his face from his tears.

"If Mello stays here, he will catch a cold."- Near said a little glad that Mello's first reaction wasn't to attack him.

"Then…"- Mello said looking away from Near, evading his eyes, something Mello didn't use to do, he always looked forward to everything and never look back to see who he stepped on. That little fact gave Near a shiver. –"…would you catch a cold with me?"- Mello asked finally biting his chocolate. Near couldn't deny anything to Mello, since there were only a few times Mello had requested something from Near, it made him feel useful in away, in an odd way…

Near sat next to Mello, trying to not touch him or get too close to him. It was useless to talk, Near closed his umbrella since it was dumb to use one while sitting on the wet ground, he would get wet anyway, Near stared at the back of Mello's head, he could admire his long golden hair that was soaking wet, as his clothes and his skin were. What to say? Nothing, nothing could help, any question would be taken with anger and the answer would b the same, if he wanted to know what happened, Mello should be the one to speak first, not Near, that would become into danger.

"This is your fault…"- Mello said not able to eat anymore, he was feeling so weak he couldn't hold his chocolate bar.

"What is my fault?"-

"I've been feeling really sick since I noticed that the more I study the more tired I get, and I can't just beat you… I'm just second to you…"- Mello said embracing himself with heart-pain, that pain you have when you feel empty inside.

"I'm sorry."- Near said surprising Mello, his heart just skipped a beat and he couldn't breathe freely because his want to cry was too strong to handle. –"I don't do it on purpose; it's not my intention to make you suffer."

Mello's eyes were really open. His chocolate bar fell to the ground when he just threw himself to hug near with all the strength he had left, he started to sob helpless and tears were pouring from his eyes to fall on Near's shoulder. Near was a little surprised, but he just hugged Mello back trying to comfort him as much as he could, being who he was.

"But, it's just not fair! I work really hard and I put all I have to be the best! But NO! I'm always second! There are always mistakes in everything I do! And you do just perfect! I'm always second and I'm tired of being behind you all the time!"- Mello screamed as Near pat him on the back trying to help him.

"Hey, that's not like that. There are other things in life than succeeding L, for you, at least…"- Near said as Mello stopped his sobbing and looked at him to the eyes. –"Tell me: Who is it that is surrounded by friends? Who is it that all the girls are attracted to? Who is it that can beat up anyone in a fight? Who is it that can't be intimidated by anyone? Who is it that always wins the bets? Who is it that has people that cares about him? Who is it that gets everything he wants, but still wants what he can't get? YOU, Mello, it is YOU. My smartness is all I have for myself, succeeding L is all I have to my future if I can make it happen, Those two things and my virginity are things I will always have to myself…"- Near said provoking a little laugh on Mello. –"But you, Mello, you have everything I could have wanted, all I have, is really what I only have, and you're suffering just to take that from me, when you have all I can't fight for… You steal my toys, you step on my puzzles, you hit me when I get better grades than you… But Mello…"- Near started to say when a unique tears started to fall from his eyes, Mello was amused. –"I would give you all I have to make you happy, but sadly, there's nothing I can give you (except for my virginity) that by giving it to you, I wouldn't lose all I have worked hard to get, I have expectations like you, Mello, but I just do what I can, you have more than me, because you work too hard on getting what you can't, that you end up winning always, in this little successor contest, you're second, because I actually really want this in a way I can't explain you, but in life, in all that matters, you are first…"-

"I… I have never seen it like that, and that's why I suffer this much… who should be sad really, is you…"- Mello said sharing another tear for Near.

"I can't be sad, actually, because, how could I be sad, when Mello is embracing me like this?"- Near gave a little smile to Mello, who now knew that he really mean something to the emotionless Near, and Near was about to say it by himself. –"If there is one more thing that I want but I can't get, it is you, Mello… That's why I never get mad at you for anything that you do, it's not what you think, that I don't care, it's just that, I would do anything to keep that smile on your face, that suits you really well I must say… But, what could I give to you?"-

"Well…"- Mello thought for a second. –"You could give me your virginity, and I can give you some feelings and emotions you have never felt in reward…"-

"D-do you mean it?" –Near said almost scared, but at the same time, liking the idea.

"If that makes you happy as well, Near, now I understand everything, I feel kinda dumb, since my happiness is in all I already have, and, in you, too…"- Mello said smiling at Near for the first time, he made his way closer to Near to kiss him.

Later that day, when everyone was sleeping, a white door was locked from the inside, where there were a lot of toys, Lego buildings, puzzles, stuffed animals, an albino boy and a blonde teen. The last two of the list, dancing horizontally together, in the bed… I let it to your dirty imagination, as mine is too dirty to put it here (just kidding).

**Well THAT'S IT for now I hope you whoever you are reading this enjoyed it, I wish it doesn't sucks as I think it does, have a nice day and, KEEP IT UP WITH THE MELLOXNEAR YAOI! Yay… Bye!**


End file.
